Sweetness
by Tai Ping
Summary: Sometimes a sex isn't what you need, sometimes all you need is a little sweetness in your life. Weird short dabbles. Lamont/Hanna of all people...
1. Chapter 1

Hanna had met Worth a a bad time. For him, this had been a regular occurrence since he was about 10. For Worth it had been the first honestly bad time of his life. And dragging back from the edge, leaving them both scared in their own ways they'd been changed. Something to connect them with secrets that ran deeper then their very lives.

Hanna had met Lamont at a better time. After he'd walked back from that edge dragging or being dragged by Worth. He'd wished he'd met him first. He probably would have avoided most of the mess if he'd had half the resources Lamont had been able to supply him with after, had been available before.

But it was another hook of gratitude to Worth.

Lamont always cut special deals for Hanna. At first it was because this small strange man with blue eyes so stunning they almost glowed with a feverish look had apparently, although vaguely, saved his childhood friend. Then it was because of the new connections and practically entirely new business he was able to start thanks to the now vibrant red head. Afterward it was because he genuinely liked the quirky detective. He'd trade markers for gratitude, new books for nothing more then an exuberant hug and possibly a simple rune for luck or protection, expensive spell materials for not even a fourth their price and the opportunity to take him out to dinner to "negotiate" that price.

It was a surprise when Hanna had invited him out for nothing more then the company. And surprisingly so very Hanna when he'd just come out bluntly and asked if Lamont had liked him.

Lamont wasn't sure how to answer that.

So he'd turned red and started to laugh.

Which was made worse when Hanna started to pout.

But made better when Lamont took his hand and gave it a kiss.

"You're my little sweetness, Hanna."

Which made it Hanna's turn to go redder then his hair.

Lamont worked hard to provide for himself a lifestyle he'd always craved. Good car, good apartment, a good life.

He worked hard to help Hanna when he could as well. But if there was ever a person who would not accept handouts, it was that red head, every drop of Irish in him stubborn to the bone.

For every $20 he'd slip into Hanna's pocket, he'd find it back in his own wallet. Openly taking him out made it worse as Hanna began to learn just how much the books he had been receiving from Lamont cost, and insisted on paying him back every penny. Books Hanna no longer needed were returned to him and re-sold (at more then what Lamont received them at. He was good at his job.) Materials were appraised and Hanna swore to repay every penny.

"Just keep being you Hanna, that's enough." He'd told him with a gentle kiss on the head.

Hanna would pout, pretend to step on his foot and promise a real compensation.

Lamont would just smile.

Lamont was not smiling when Hanna thought to repay using his own body.

Hanna spent a fair amount of time with Lamont. Not a lot. They were both busy with their own lives and their "thing" was just that. Comfort, soft, a sweetness for them both to make days less bitter.

It was oddly not sexual at all. Certainly there was kissing and touching. And once or twice Hanna had stayed the night at his apartment where Lamont had learned of the scars across his chest which made him all the more precious in Lamont's eyes. But in 3 years of this strange, aching friendship they'd not had sex.

Lamont had his own outlets for his needs and didn't want Hanna to fulfill them.

Hanna was special to him in that way.

Hanna had just never had sex. Certainly he knew it, understood it, occasionally craved it but there was something fragile about what he had with Lamont that made him never push that boundary. And when he'd convinced himself he needed to, as some sort of repayment of favours done in the past. It had cracked that balance.

Lamont was still, cold when Hanna's kisses turned from gentle to firmer demanding sort. And when he'd pressed their bodies together, neither of them was hard.

"Why are you doing this Hanna?"

His question hurt as much as the almost disappointed look in his face did.

"Don't you… You give me… I thought…" Hanna couldn't even finish his broken and incorrect thoughts.

But Lamont could hear them all and walked out of the bedroom. Hanna watched his back, strong and tense as he leaned against the kitchen counter, before he'd slipped quiet out the door.

Hanna left Lamont at a bad time. Falling apart to a nostalgic friendship connected by chance meetings and occasional calls that ended in hangups or purely business talk.

Connected with emotions that would always run a little bittersweet.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugar Cubes #1

WARNING: This fanfiction may cause diabetes, diabetic shock or induce a coma. Not recommended for anyone with sugar issues, bad teeth or Worth.

~P~8~P~

Hanna was over at Lamont's looking through one of the books that was passing through the Italians hands on the way to another buyer. Making notes on the runes and theories within it, reading furiously because he only had a few days before it would be gone. Lamont walked past and peaked over Hanna's shoulder at the book and the notes, completely unable to read either.

Leaning back Hanna shut the book and pushed his notebook across the table tossing his pen after it before raising his arms in the air toward Lamont.

"Hugs!" He demanded standing up and making grabby hands at the older man.

Lamont gave a little snort but complied squeezing the red head tightly against him.

"mmmyay!" Hanna cheered nestling himself under Lamont's chin.

Rubbing a hand up Hanna's back it eventually rested on the erratic red curls.

"Scratch my head!" Hanna demanded once again.

"Jeze pushy little bugger…" Lamont grined before murmuring 'okay okay' as Hanna began to squirm and whine 'scratches' and ran his short nails against Hanna's scalp.

**Hanna** 's grin got even bigger as he started purring, literally purring, like a cat, humming in the back of his throat in pleasure to the treatment. Lamont smiled a bit at the hum and kept scratching, leading the younger man in a semi-slow dance to the living room.

"~ " Hanna purred rubbing his cheek against Lamont's broad chest bumping up against his chin.

"Mmm **Hanna.** You're too cute" He said brushing his lips agains the red hair and lifting Hanna up with a tight squeeze making him 'uunf' happily as the air got squished out of him.

Lamont sat down on the couch, pulling **Hanna** into his lap to continue the head scratching. Wrapping his legs and arms around Lamont before melting into him Hanna gave a very content sigh, mumbling words at Lamont, not all of them making sense, but somewhere in there was an "awesome" and "sweet" and possibly a proposal for marriage.

"Hahaha let's not rush into anything over head scratches, **Hanna" Lamont laughed hearing the ** mumbles into his chest about head scratches every day and how **Hanna** was really good at doing the laundry and while he hates it he'd totally wash the dishes and be the best "waifu" ever if Lamont promised to never ever stop.

"" **Hanna garbled in a tone of pure happy.**

Hanna moaned, not erotically but just with bliss against Lamont's neck before suddenly pushing back with a swipe of his hand against his mouth.

"Hahaha Oh shit." Hanna laughs looking sheepishly at Lamont. "Started drooling there a little bit."

Lamont bursts out laughing at the weird and random statement

"S'okay" he chuckles "Happens to the best of us I guess."

Hanna puckers his lips to keep from smiling so he can give Lamont an over the top glare.

Lamont pulled him closer to give him a kiss on the wrinkle in between his dramatically furrowed brows.

"You're just cute enough to get away with a little drool."

Hanna looked away turning a little red, still uncomfortable with anyone really commenting on his looks, even if they were positive in nature. Wrapping his arms around Lamont's neck, Hanna leaned on his shoulder, running a hand through his dark hair. As Lamont began scratching just at the base of **Hanna**'s neck. Leaning over Lamont pulls Hanna down further onto the couch, laying on top of him tangling their legs together and resting, fiddling with each other's hair.

"So…" Hanna mumbled tracing his fingers around Lamont's ear "Tell me a story."

"What kind of story do you want to hear, **Hanna**?" Lamont asked with a chuckle.

"Something…about…a boy…who meets…" **Hanna paused thinking about it**1"A dragon. Named Shiela. And at first he's scared of the dragon, because I mean, it's a fucking dragon."

Lamont was shaking a little bit laughing at the innocence and strange attitude Hanna was in. But this was the sweetness that he needed from the younger man, that purity in a world that he knew was not pure at all.

"Okay, well, what should the boy's name be?

"Bob! Bob the Mighty!" Hanna exclaimed before adding "But his name is ironic!"

"Oh, so he's actually kinda wimpy? Or do you mean they named him Bob ironically?"

"First one. His parents named him "the mighty" cus they had high hopes, but the universe runs on irony, so of course he's gonna be the biggest sissy in all the land."

Lamont chuckled a little at this as well.

"Okay I can work with this." He started before clearing his throat.

"Once upon a time I guess? There was a kid named Bob the Mighty, "the Mighty" being his middle name and a crappy one since all the girls in his class kicked his ass on a regular basis"

Hannah gave a little titter of a laugh at that.

"One day Bob was walking through the woods near his house, trying not to get beaten up by anyone, when he heard a loud roar from his left.

Bob, deciding that it was time to nut up or shut up for once, actually chose to investigate."

Hanna sat up a little and curled up laughing shoving his fist into his mouth to try and contain himself.

"HAHAHAHA Nutupheeheeorshutup..hahaha"

No one said he was mature.

"Glad you like that one… He crept up and peeked through the bushes onto a weird scene consisting of a large dragon hunched over a small patch of ground. He trembled in fear, but had to stay and check it out if he ever wanted to live up to his name. Little did Bob know that this dragon was actually really awesome. Her name was Sheila, and she was a gardener and a rocket scientist. The roar he had heard was a roar of frustration at the fact that none of her flowers seemed to be growing."

Hanna gave a little gasp relaxing again against the larger man, leaning his ear against Lamont's chest listening to his heartbeat and the rumbling of his chest as he tells the story. "Aww poor Sheila" he mumbled gaining a chuckle and another head scratch.

"Sheila was just about to go give the other dragon down the road a piece of her mind about this when she spotted Bob spying on her out of the corner of her eye. Bob tried to hide but Sheila was in front of him in just a couple of steps, since she was a huge fucking dragon and everything."

"Hannaha ha ha yes she was." Hanna interrupted again.

Lamont snorted "I'm sorry, this story is so stupid."

"I LIKE IT!" Hanna insisted "If you want you can ploz on it and I'll finish."

"Nah I'll finish I just didn't know if you wanted to actually sit through it or not."

"TOTALLY DO."

"Awesome." Lamont said with a smile causing the red head to sit up a bit to look into his face.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Haha no I'm actually enjoying this."

Hanna gives him an 'omghappies' look before settling back down.

"Anyway… um… Bob was pretty much pissing-his-pants terrified at this, but kind of maintained his composure. Sheila looked down at him and, even more terrifyingly, said, "Hi.""

Hanna clutched at Lamont's shirt laughing again. Lamont had given a strange growly attempted woman-like dragon voice.

"heh heh…Bob looked up into Sheila's enormous eyes and squeaked out, "Hello.""

Bob had an even more woman like voice, tears rolling down Hanna's cheeks Lamont began joining him in his silly giggle fit fully realizing how hokey they both were acting.

"God Bob seems like such a Canadian…"

"Well, Sheila smiled at him as much as a dragon can smile, which also happened to be really scary. "What're you doing over here in the bushes, man?" Bob tried to hide the fact that he was shaking, but was doing a pretty bad job. "Well I um, I heard you roar, and I uhh-I wanted to….investigate?""

"Ohmygod Bob is a secret peeping tom!"

"Haha pretty much" Lamont chuckled stroking **Hanna**'s hair, gently pulling the curls a little to let them spring back again "Sheila laughed. "Ho ho ho. You could've just asked what I was doing."

Bob gulped. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Well," said the dragon, "First off, I'm Sheila. And you are?"

"Bob" he said."

"Oh snap Bob," Hanna interrupted again "You just got schooled in politeness by a dragon. Worst. Canadian. Ever."

"Haha well, Sheila is also the politest dragon ever, anyway.

"Well, Bob, I'm out here in my garden, trying to get my petunias to grow, and I notice that the ground is covered in salt. Someone salted the ground! Who does that?"

Bob was still scared, but gaining a little courage. He shrugged at Sheila. "Um...I don't know?"

"I think I do." Sheila glared down the road. "There's this other dragon who lives down there and is trying to win this garden contest that's going on. Well, he's a total asshole, and I'm pretty sure it was him. And I think I should kick his ass. Wanna come watch?""

"YES!" Hanna said "GO SHEILA!"

"Now, Bob was a little apprehensive about this, considering how this was a goddamn dragon about to go fight another dragon and that could be dangerous. However, on the other hand, Bob was still a little boy, and what little boy would turn down the opportunity to see a fucking dragon fight?"

"Fuck yea!" Hanna exclaimed "Man but I betcha a dragon fight would be awesome, like watching jello mud wrestling with explosions."

"Yep, and that's exactly why Bob agrees to go with Sheila. As they were walking down the road, singing songs about how cool it was to be a dragon and a kid hanging out with a dragon, Sheila turned to Bob and said, "Oh, by the way, I'm also a rocket scientist." And then the only thing that intimidated Bob about Sheila was her immense intelligence."

"Man but that would also be pretty freeking awesome. A dragon rocket scientist as a friend. She could help him with his homework too She seems nice like that." Hanna muttered rubbing his cheek into Lamont's chest while rubbing patters against his ribs with his fingertips

"Oh, she definitely is. As Sheila and Bob neared the other dragon's house, Sheila pointed out a bush on the edge of the front yard

"That'll probably be the best place to watch from. You'll want the best view because this is going to be totally kick-ass" she said

So Bob hid, and soon the other dragon saw Sheila and came outside.

"What the hell do you want?" he yelled"

"Oh shit is going DOWN" **Hanna** giggled at the introduction of a new voice.

""Look, dickhead, I know what you did and I am totally gonna kick your prissy little ass"

The other dragon laughed and said, "I'd like to see you try, bitch"

And so he and Sheila fought and bit and kicked and punched each other as Bob watched from the bushes and thought about how completely fucking awesome this was."

"Fuckin-rights" **Hanna** yawns a little even though he was still interested

"Finally, after delivering a righteous beatdown to the other dragon, Sheila ended the fight by doing a backflip and landing a sweet kick on his head. Bob cheered from the bushes as the other dragon was laid out cold. And so, Bob learned that day that dragons are cool and that he shouldn't be so scared of everything because it might actually turn out to be really cool and he didn't want to miss out on shit like this in the future.

And so he and Sheila became best friends and Bob was finally able to live up to his name, and his parents were proud, and Sheila came over on weekends and they ate ice cream while she helped Bob with his math homework

THE END

How was that, **Hanna**?"

**Hanna** rubbed his head against Lamont's chest in a happy nod.

"Best. Story. Ever."

"Glad you enjoyed it" Lamont said with a grin as Hanna gave a happy hum and snuggled into him with a sleepy content sigh. "You tired?"

"Yea.." Mumbled Hanna his eye drifting close. "Dun wanna sleep yet… S'nice here."

Lamont rubbed circles into Hanna's back enjoying the pressure of the lighter body above him and the softness of his shirt and just the calmness of the moment.

"Mmm yea."


End file.
